Inari
Inari (稲荷, Inari-kun) is a young member of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Soyokaze’s division. Inari was a former civilian turned pirate, however Inari joined Demetrius and his crew for one reason. That was the thirst for adventure, like many other pirates before him. Inari wishes to find the “One Piece” and become the next king of the pirates like many others. The young up start has earned a bad reputation with many as well, earning himself a bounty of 100,000,000. For such crimes as the destruction of a Marine Vessel with some of the other members of the crew, the defeat of many Marine Officers and Bounty Hunters that have come to capture him. But one of his most famous crimes is the defeat of Elder Shu and getting him to join the Hakuri Pirates. With this Inari sets out to look for adventure and find one piece, unknown to just what he had gotten himself into. Appearance Inari is a very young man, looking to be only 13 or 14 years old. He isn’t the strongest of people, skinny and tall not much muscle to him. Inari although being skinny and tall, his long black hair is very noticeable about him and he has often been called handsome by the opposite sex and even some of the same sex. In terms of clothing, during his days as a simple civilian Inari wore simple cloths. Inari wore a pair of old jeans and black shoes, with a red shirt that said “Ino-Chan”on it. Unknown to what it means, Inari also was seen carrying around a backpack a well from time to time. But when he joined Demetrius and his crew, just a few weeks before the Mother Hakuri’s Attack. Inari changed his whole outfit; he now wears a white Kariginu much like the Shinto priests dress. He wears a fitting pair red Hakama, the comes down to his ankles and is tied off at the button. He wears a pair of Geta sandals as well, with a red cord to keep them of his feet. The favor thing that Inari wears a red crown, that is on his head. Having a red ruby in the middle of said crown, it is unknown to why he wears such a thing. Finally, Inari wears a set of gold bracelets two on his right and one of his left arms. Personality Inari is one of the most energetic members of the Hakuri Crew; he is not like most of the members. He loves the feeling of adventure and just to go into something that he doesn't know what will happen next. Inari however loves a good fight, wanting to fight captains however. But a somewhat comical thing that happens to Inari from time to time is that he is mistaken for a girl. Some captains he has fought had though the same thing, however Inari got easily mad and went a little too far. However, Inari can be a cruel member like the others Inari has gotten almost “brainwashed” by the crew thinking that it is ok to have chaos and such. Inari however does seem to like the thrill that such situations can bring out a strange urge in him. Inari wants to feel a rush and is more than willing to make others mad in order for him to feel this. Many believe that it is a curse that Demetrius has given him, wanting adventure and doesn't care at just what will happen if what he does to others. Relationships Hakuri Crew Inari is one of the most adventure members of the create, however most of the members let him do as he wants. Mostly because all of the members just go about their lives and when needed they can all fight as a pirate crew. However it seems that Inari is sometimes naive to some of the members, so sometimes he is tricked into doing things. Inari also seems to have a crush on Missy and Bao Ling, so Missy taking advantage of this. She has often tricked Inari into doing odd jobs for her and other things, Inari being a normal teen aged kid and falling for it. However with Bao Ling, she has more of a respect for Inari because she is among the younger generation of the crew as well. So both wish to make the next generation of Hakuri Pirates even better than this one. Soyokaze’s Division In Soyokaze’s division Inari is the most energetic among all of the older members. Inari is also a fan user, so they all seem to get along and can do battle with each side by side. However Soyokaze is secretly Jealous of Inari, mostly because he has both an adventure spirit and most importantly his freedom. Along with this, Soyokaze being a very traditional woman. She was the one who gave the cloths he has now on, so it seems that Soyokaze has a bit of hate to Inari as well. Being more a free spirit and Soyokaze being much more traditional. However when she gives orders, Inari jumps right into it and she does praises him for doing it so well. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius has taken advantage of Inari’s adventure and naive, it has been said that Inari had a curse placed on him. The thirst for adventure will never stop, however unknown to Inari that it is really true. But Inari sees Demetrius like almost a father figure, it seems that he wants to make his captain proud of him and does what is asked. Inari does get praises from Demetrius from time to time, but to naive Inari he is really doing Demetrius’s dirty work. Abilities and Powers Strength Inari is not the strongest member, he still being a kid and his body is still growing up. He can only have the strength of an average crew member; however it’s his high energy that is what makes him keep up with even the most veteran pirate. Inari has been seen to be able to lift Elder Cao Cao’s fan, since the fan itself is extremely heavy. But yet the boy can pick it up, but not for too long. So Inari is not the strongest, but he is not a weak member. Speed Inari however being much faster than some of the older members of the crew, so this is an advantage to him. Inari can have better agility and such, being able to dodge more attacks and give swift strikes with his fan. Inari’s speed can rival that of Fredric Bagans and it has been seen that the two have fought and they are equally matched in speed. Fan Mastery Like the members of Soyokaze’s division, Inari is an expert fan user. He himself has learned a thing or two from Elder Cao Cao. Inari can use many styles that involve fans and a jian sword; however Inari’s fan and jian sword is very unique. The two are connected together by a fan, however Inari can use one or the other, while have the other on his back. Inari has shown very good skills with it, in a battle with Elder Cao Cao. He could give a few blows to Cao Cao, even before Cao Cao made his move. Devil Fruit The [[Boruto Boruto no Mi]], is a paramecia type of devil fruit in which the user can be like Zeus and fire lighting bolt shaped projectiles at opponents and objects. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is that the user can fire lighting bolt shaped projectiles at others and object, however the user can use these as swords as well. The projectiles themselves as a metal and an extremely sharp on at that, however Inari has not revealed the full power of this fruit. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Inari can use Haki very well, being able to increase his senses and curability. He is at an expert level in Haki, so he manages to take care of himself in battles with other Haki or devil fruit users. Since he himself is a not a Devil Fruit user. Trivia *Inari has revealed that he wishes to meet Jackal D. Frost and Roronoa Yoro, being two of his idols in the world. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User